


Mistletoe

by blanchie69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchie69/pseuds/blanchie69
Summary: When Hermione and Minerva get trapped under the Mistletoe, things are said and things are done, that cannot be undone. Post Final Battle.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on fanfiction.net, I have made a few edits though with the possibility of continuing in mind. Currently though, this is still just a one shot. I've had requests to continue this and have been contemplating doing so. For now I'm leaving this as chapter 1 of 1, but I will update the final chapter amount if I do ever decide to continue.

Hermione was currently sitting in the shadowed corner of the Great Hall. She had successfully torn herself away from the crowd and her friends. All of them were having a grand time, really who wouldn’t. This year the Headmistress had decided that they would have an informal dance following Christmas dinner. It was Christmas Day and the six-month anniversary of the Final Battle. So why could Hermione not enjoy herself like all of her friends?

All Hermione could think about is how lost she felt, she wasn’t sure what she wanted to do after graduation. She had been trying to sort herself out since she returned to Hogwarts for her last year. Ron and Harry didn’t understand why she wanted to return, but they already had jobs that they seem to enjoy; Harry had quickly joined the Auror training program and Ron having finally gotten over his fear of performing in front of others had tried out and was placed as an alternate Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. Truthfully, she had only returned because she kept feeling an extreme sense of loss whenever she thought about life beyond Hogwarts.

Over the years she had always thought that she would move on to do great things involving getting equal rights and protections for all magical creatures, of finding better ways to reduce the stigma against non-purebloods, but now after everything that had happened she was just feeling like she was overreaching. She was starting to seriously contemplate becoming a professor, she had never really thought about it before but maybe she would be able to make a bigger impact on students than the incredibly stubborn minds of adults who were set in their ways and not interested in changing.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood to the right of Hermione watching the young woman who seemed to be deep in thought. What she may be thinking about intrigued Minerva as the woman seemed almost lost which was so unlike her.

“Miss Granger, have you been hiding there all night?” 

“What, oh sorry, yes I guess so Headmistress.” Hermione snapped out of her thoughts realizing just in time that she almost pulled her wand on the woman who now stood in front of her. Looking around she also realized that the Great Hall had emptied while she was buried in her thoughts.

“You should be in your common room now. I will walk you there. That way if you run into Professor Rouch, or Filch, you will have no trouble.”

“Thank you Headmistress.”

As they walked through the castle they discussed the behaviors of Hermione’s classmates, who might have spiked the punch, and how much Professor Rouch is upholding Snape’s strictness, especially towards Gryffindors, though thankfully not to the same degree. As they reached the Transfiguration corridor Minerva had thought about asking what was bothering her back in the Great Hall but when she opened her mouth to speak they abruptly stopped as if they ran into a solid wall. Hermione started to fall but was caught by a pair of strong arms. When she looked up she noticed that McGonagall had caught her.

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome Miss Granger and please, when we are alone you may call me Minerva, you have more than earned that right.” Minerva said as she helped Hermione to stand. She looked around waving her wand trying to find the spell preventing them from continuing down the passageway. As her wand tip pointed up and her face followed, Hermione noticed a multitude of emotions pass across Minerva’s face starting with shock then twist in rage before settling on an unknown emotion that Hermione couldn’t quite place.

“Who has been hanging enchanted mistletoe around the castle? And why was I not previously informed? Did Albus put someone up to this? He may be dead, but I swear his portrait will be the death of me.”

“I think I know who it was. Ginny has been trying to get Markus together with Luna, she thinks they have a lot in common, and have…” Hermione trailed off as it hit her that she was currently caught in the spell of the mistletoe with none other than Minerva McGonagall.

“Are you ok Miss. Granger?” McGonagall asked, when Hermione did not respond she took the girl’s chin in her hand and asked, “Hermione, are you ok?”

“I’ll be fine.” Hermione said as Minerva's hand slid from her chin. Hermione was trying to think of all the ways you could get out of mistletoe, but the only thing her mind was able to focus on at the moment was that she would have to kiss Minerva, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, and she realized that she was not as opposed to the idea as she probably should have been. She had always been intrigued by the older woman and there was a short time after they practiced dancing for the Yule Ball her fourth year that she thought she might have a crush on the woman, but that was just a passing fancy right? She wasn’t interested in women was she?

“Well let’s see how we are to get out of this.”

“Minerva,” Hermione said, laughing under her breath a bit and pushing aside her internal questioning, filing it away as something to dissect later. She couldn’t help the teasing tone that now took over as she pointed out the obvious to Minerva “you must have run into mistletoe enough to know how to get out of it, especially if someone such as Ginny put it there.” With this statement Minerva turned a nice shade of pink, which actually made Hermione smirk a little. Hermione thought that nothing could embarrass her normally stoic headmistress.

“I would think that, er. That would be, er. That would not only be inappropriate, but I highly doubt that you would want to kiss little old me.”

“Considering that we have no choice, that kind of negates the ‘inappropriateness’ of it, and you’re not old. Anyway, I figure it’s got to be a bit awkward for you having to kiss one of your students and a female one at that.” Hermione replied. She knew that being gay in the wizarding community wasn’t a taboo as in the muggle community, but people are people and most straight people didn’t care for the idea of kissing someone of the same sex. Another thought for later as she realized that she was starting to look forward to kissing Minerva more that she had Ron or Viktor. She took out her wand and levitated the mistletoe and walked into the empty Transfiguration classroom forcing Minerva to follow her.

“What are you doing?” Minerva asked.

“Well did you really want to risk the chance of someone walking by the moment we kiss? If it was Ginny, she’ll probably be nearby keeping watch.” Hermione said as she closed the door and locked it. “I just thought that you might be more comfortable here than in the hallway, but if you’d prefer a more public kiss I’m sure we could wait until breakfast and do so...”

“No no, here in private is fine.” Minerva said feeling nervous. It had been many years since she had kissed anyone, and the fact that she had no choice in kissing a student, well she just didn’t like not having a choice. She took a few more moments practically chanting a string of spells waving her wand, almost viciously, at the sprig in hopes that something, anything would work. She was a brilliant witch and one of the highest ranked Masters in Transfiguration why in bloody hell could she not come up with a single spell that would work on the mistletoe.

“I would guess it’s from the Weasleys shop, I remember them having a discussion about mistletoe a few years ago, and you know the Weasleys, if they did make some, they would not have wanted people to be able to avoid kissing.” Hermione just stood there leaning against one of the student desks watching Minerva’s attempts.

After a few more minutes Minerva realized that it did seem like a rather fruitless attempt and that unless she really did want to kiss Hermione in front of others they should probably do this sooner rather than later. “I guess we should get this over with.”

“Ok, well here’s an idea, we can start with a small peck and see if that works maybe that’s all that’ll be needed.” Hermione suggested unsure of that assessment, if this mistletoe was the product of the Weasleys, she doubted that George and Fred would have settled for a peck to break the spell. But she knew that Minerva would probably have some major internal struggles right about now over having to kiss a student and if she could help her relax any she would try. She took a step forward and Minerva instinctively took a step back. “You know this isn’t going to work if you don’t let me get any closer to you.”

“I know that Miss Granger” Minerva snapped before closing her eyes and breathing for a moment. “Sorry, I just need a second. I’m about to do something that I have successfully avoided for my entire teaching career.” Minerva took another deep breath then took a step towards Hermione.

“What is that?”

“Kiss a student” and with that Minerva leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips against Hermione’s for but a moment before pulling away. Minerva took a couple of steps back down the row towards the front of the room, almost backing into her own desk before the mistletoe took effect and pulled Hermione forward.

“Well that obviously didn’t work.” Hermione said. “I’ve got an idea, we’ll start with a minute of kissing and then keep adding a minute until it lets us go. How does that sound?”

“Less than ideal” Minerva said glad that Hermione had locked the door, she was positive that this was not something she wanted anyone walking in on.

“Well we could always start with 10 minutes of making out, that would probably do the trick” Hermione said smirking, she couldn’t help it, even though she knew that Minerva was less than thrilled about all of this, but it’s not like Hermione was the one to put them in this position. And, Hermione realized, even though it had been years since she had thought about her crush, she wasn't sure it had ever fully gone away, it had possibly been pushed to the background and was now being pulled to the forefront again, because her heart was racing at the thought of being able to kiss Minerva.

“No... no, let’s start with a minute.” Minerva said, trying not to even think about a longer kiss, she just wanted to get this over with and try to forget about the whole incident.

“Ok, I’ve set my watch, right when we start kissing I’ll press the start button.” Hermione said showing her watch to Minerva. “After a minute it’ll beep, ok?”

Hermione waited a moment more for Minerva to nod in agreement before she took a step towards Minerva. She realized that she had grown quite a lot, that she was just about the same height as Minerva. She lightly rested her right hand on the side of Minerva’s neck, her thumb instinctively running across Minerva’s jawbone. She leaned forward and slowly placed her lips on Minerva’s. As she did so she pressed the start button on her watch with her other hand. A moment after their lips touched Minerva had grown very rigid. Hermione slowly moved her lips, trying to give Minerva time to get used to the kiss, while also marveling at how velvety soft Minerva’s lips were, wishing that Minerva would reciprocate. Minerva stayed rigid throughout the kiss not moving and letting Hermione do all of the work. As the watch alarm went off Minerva jerked back knocking against the desk.

Hermione took a couple of steps back slowly so as not to violently pull Minerva forward if they were still trapped. A moment later Minerva felt herself stumble forwards a couple of steps, confirming that they were, indeed still trapped.

“Well I guess two minutes now” Hermione said, slowly moving in again to kiss Minerva again. She reset her watch and again pressed start as soon as she pressed her lips to Minerva’s. Again Minerva was as rigid as before and started to pull back before the watch alarm went off. Hermione used her free hand to hold Minerva to her.

The moment the watch alarm went off Hermione let Minerva go and took a couple of steps back until she saw that Minerva was being pulled towards her again. This process repeated a couple of more times with Minerva standing as rigid as un-magically possible and Hermione keeping her from pulling back.

“Ok, well that didn’t work. Five minutes now.” Hermione said watching Minerva. She noticed that Minerva looked a lot less than pleased about this statement as she had the previous times. If Hermione didn’t know any better then she would have said that Minerva was pouting, but in all her years knowing the woman she had never come anywhere close to pouting.

“I’m sorry Headmistress. I’m sorry that you are stuck under the mistletoe with me, and I’m sorry that you have to kiss a student, but it’s not like I did this. Please don’t treat me like I’m torturing you. If this is such torture for you then just kiss me and get it over with. Or we could just spend the night together, show up in the Great Hall in the morning, then proceed to spend all day together until you untwist your knickers and...” Hermione said starting to lose her temper. Yes she realized how much she wanted to kiss the woman before her, but it was nothing if she wasn’t kissed back. And it was personally insulting that Minerva just couldn’t seem to grasp the fact that they were both stuck in the mistletoe.

“Miss Granger” Minerva interrupted Hermione, “Don’t take that tone with me. We might be stuck in this situation, but I’m still the Headmistress of this school.” Minerva said reverting back to Headmistress mode. She knew that she was throwing up her walls, she hated that she was acting so cold towards Hermione, but she didn’t want to think about how she felt the first time that her lips touched Hermione’s. She didn’t want to accept that maybe just maybe she actually wanted to kiss her.

“Don’t you dare Miss Granger me right now. I don’t care if you are the Headmistress; we are stuck in this situation as two adults. And unless you start acting like one then you have no right to treat me like the child you are behaving like.” Hermione said taking a step towards Minerva. She wasn’t going to let Minerva treat her like a child when she was whining about having to kiss a student.

“10 Points….”

“Don’t you dare try to take points off now, you have no right…”

“No right?” Minerva said starting to raise her voice and unconsciously taking a step forward. “I have every right I’m your Professor, no more than that I’m your Headmistress.”

“Then maybe you should start acting like one. We need to kiss to get out of this situation and you’re not doing a bloody thing. I’ve had pillows that kiss better than you do. At least they have a bit of give, you’re like kissing a wall.”

And with an affronted look Minerva closed the surprisingly small gap between her and Hermione. Hermione was shocked and stood still for but a moment before responding. Neither had been kissed nor kissed someone so passionately before and did the only thing they could at that moment and clung to each other. Hands moving over newly discovered curves, together they stumbled towards the professor's desk until Minerva bumped against the edge again, lips never leaving the other. Hermione wasn’t sure what was happening but she knew that she wanted to feel more of Minerva and took the last step, bringing their bodies flush against each other one hand wrapping behind Minerva’s back the other again wrapping around the back of Minerva’s neck.

Minerva heard Hermione moan as their bodies touched and though it was not possible, tried to pull her closer, hands resting on Hermione’s deceivingly slim but curvy hips. Somewhere in her mind she knew she should stop, that what she was doing was wrong and that this was beyond what would be needed for getting away from the mistletoe, but for some reason she couldn’t care, and she had stopped thinking about anything but feeling more of Hermione.

Hermione meanwhile was focused on undoing the front of Minerva’s robes. As her fingers were slowly undoing the multitude of buttons, her mouth traveled from Minerva’s mouth, up her jaw line finding a spot just beneath Minerva’s ear that made the older woman’s breath hitch, she then proceeded down Minerva’s neck. She found a spot connecting Minerva’s neck and shoulder that caused Minerva to moan as she sucked the area. She never thought it was possible, but she was pretty sure that she would be able to come just listening to Minerva moan. She wasn’t sure quite how she accomplished it, but Hermione finally came to the last full layer between her and Minerva’s skin.

Minerva had moved one hand to tangle in Hermione’s hair as the other hand was slowly bunching Hermione’s skirt up in an attempt to feel the soft skin hidden beneath. As Minerva’s hand touched the bare skin beneath Hermione’s skirt, skimming slowly upwards, the younger woman moaned into Minerva’s neck sending shivers throughout Minerva’s body. Momentarily Minerva drew out of the fog of what she was doing stopping her hand’s ascent and tried to use her other hand to pull Hermione back. “Wait” Minerva breathed out, voice barely above a whisper.

Hermione hadn’t heard and had just succeeded in revealing the cloth-covered mounds of her quest. She leaned down and lovingly kissed the top of Minerva’s right breast, along the bra line. She slowly pulled the cup down to expose a quickly hardening rosy pink nipple. She used one hand to pull down the other cup as she carefully cupped the already exposed breast with the other hand. Once the second breast was freed Hermione leaned forward again to start to suck, hardening the already hard nipple. At this Minerva lost all thought as her head fell back letting out another moan hand gripping tighter in Hermione’s hair.

When Hermione was done with one nipple she switched to the other, lavishing Minerva’s breasts with kisses and loving nips. Slowly she moved back up to Minerva’s lips. She used the moment of Minerva’s distraction to push Minerva’s robes and bra off and with a little help from some wandless nonverbal magic, lifted her onto the edge of the desk. She took a step closer into the space between Minerva’s legs and trailed her hands up and down Minerva’s sides, wanting to feel every part of her. Hermione slowly kissed her way down to Minerva’s knickers and smiled when she saw that they were already damp. She took a step back and pulled them off then leaned forward and planted a single kiss right above Minerva’s clit. Minerva’s hips jerked up at the kiss, her body on fire wanting more. Hermione kissed her way up and down the inside of Minerva’s thighs making her squirm before finally going where Minerva needed her the most. Hermione slowly licked Minerva’s folds. 

“More” Minerva breathed, needing, what she couldn’t say, but she needed more. Savoring the taste of the Headmistress for a moment more, Hermione slowly slid one finger into her folds allowing time for Minerva to get used to the feeling before adding another. Hermione started to slowly move her fingers in and out of Minerva while sucking and nipping at her clit. “More, harder” Minerva moaned as her hips started to move trying to match Hermione’s rhythm while trying to take in as much of Hermione’s fingers as she could. Soon, almost too soon, Minerva was clutching the desk hard with both hands as her muscles clamped down on Hermione’s fingers as she tumbled over the edge.

Hermione slowed her fingers but kept them calmly stroking Minerva as she came down from her orgasm, reveling in the feeling of being in Minerva. She hadn't realized it before, but this just felt so right. Once Minerva caught her breath she leaned forward and kissed Hermione tasting herself on the young woman’s lips.

“You have too many clothes on.” Minerva purred into Hermione’s ear as she started to pull Hermione’s dress over her head. Minerva slid off the desk, turning and pushing Hermione up against it. She undid Hermione’s bra and pushed down her knickers, leaning Hermione back against the desk. Hermione spread her legs as Minerva slowly moved her hand down to the tight brown curls there. Slowly, too slowly in Hermione’s mind, Minerva slowly slid one finger into the slick folds. She slowly moved the finger in and out a few times before adding another finger. As she started to move her fingers she simultaneously started to rub against Hermione’s clit with her thumb. Hermione’s hips started moving on their own, trying to get a faster tempo going. But Minerva refused; the more Hermione moved her hips the less Minerva would move her fingers. Minerva leaned down to suckle on Hermione’s nipples bringing them to tight peaks. She started to speed up the rhythm of her fingers, circling Hermione’s clit with her thumb. Hermione’s hips started to move seemingly on their own and matched Minerva’s tempo. She soon came, clenching on Minerva’s fingers, moaning loudly. Minerva knelt down in front of Hermione to lick up the sweet nectar.

When she stood up again she kissed Hermione once before mumbling something Hermione couldn’t understand and they appeared in the Headmistresses chambers.


End file.
